


Superheroes Aren't Just in Movies

by ParzivalHallows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Justice League Movie - Freeform, National Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: Ten year old Dick Grayson is obsessed with superheroes. As a present, Bruce buys him some tickets to go see "The Justice League".





	Superheroes Aren't Just in Movies

If there was one thing that Bruce thought his ward would like, he would never have guessed it would be superheroes. Dick was _obsessed_ with them. Whenever the ten year old would pass by a comic book shop he would _beg_ Bruce to go in. Bruce usually said no, but always succumbed to the puppy dog eyes that Dick would give him afterwards. The man swore that he’d probably spent half of his life savings on comics and action figures – and he was a billionaire.

 

Dick watched all of the superhero tv cartoons and shows, and didn’t miss a single movie, whether it was Marvel or DC. That’s why when Bruce found out about the newest superhero movie – The Justice League – he immediately bought tickets for the two of them. Bruce wasn’t as much of a fan, but he had to admit that he did enjoy a good superhero movie now and again. Hopefully this one would live up to its expectations.

 

Watching Dick’s face go from normal to filled with glee was always an amazing experience. The boy let out something that could be a squeal – possibly because his voice was cracking (puberty was hitting the poor thing hard) – and hugged Bruce hard around the middle, causing Bruce to let out an ‘oomf’ sound from the power of it.

 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” The little boy rambled. “Ohmygodivebeenwantingtoseethisyouhavenoidea—“

 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Bruce couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed. “Slow down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying buddy.”

 

Dick took a deep breath and talked like a normal human being again. “I’ve been wanting to see this since, like, before it was even announced, I just saw the trailer and oh my god Bruce it looks _so good!_ ”

 

He was looking at Bruce as though he’d created all the stars and planets in the universe. The man let out a low chuckle, “Yeah I figured so. Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s early screening tickets too.”

 

Dick’s eyes widened even more if possible. “Really!?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Holy crap… this is going to be so cool! Batman looked _awesome_ in it!”

 

Batman was Dick’s favorite superhero. Well, right next to Superman. Bruce preferred Batman. Superman was just too boy scout for him.

 

“Did he?” Bruce asked, slight amusement on his face. Dick didn’t seem to notice as he immediately started telling Bruce just how awesome the trailer looked and ‘ _Bruce are you listening?’_ and how he was so excited to go and see it before all of his friends who were _‘going to be so jealous!’_

Honestly Bruce could care less what his ward’s friends thought. As long as Dick was happy, Bruce was happy.

 

“It won’t be out for a couple of weeks, so save that energy of yours,” Bruce told him once he was able to get a word in. Dick just gave him a dazzling smile and said, “Don’t worry Bruce, by the time we’re ready to go, I’ll be just as happy as I am now.”


End file.
